Coming Home Early
by greysanatomy-is-life
Summary: Arizona gets off of work early and finds Callie a little "busy" at home. Is there any way she can help? This is my first FanFic. Hope you like :)


**Arizona's POV**

I had an excruciatingly long day at work today. Thank goodness my last surgery was cancelled so I was able to get home early to see my wife. I finally pulled up to the driveway, got out of my car, and headed towards the front door. As soon as I open the door I am greeted by an familiar noise coming from upstairs. I can't help but smile. I make my way towards the bedroom and as I get closer to the shut door the noises got louder. "Yup. Unmistakable noises." I say to myself.

I open the bedroom door to see Calliope laying in bed, head tilted back, and legs spread apart revealing her dripping core. I stand at the doorway watching her pump her fingers in and out of herself, and running her other hand from her breast to her swollen clit. 'I wonder when she's going to notice me here' I think to myself.

"Ohh…YES..fuck, Ahh, oh god!"

These noises are music to my ears. I can feel the wetness building up underneath my panties. Her breath is getting heavier and her moans louder. I can tell she's getting close.

I let out a cough and she stops and finally looks up. Once she notices who's standing by the door her face turns a bright red. She quickly tries to cover herself up with the bed sheets and hides her head under a pillow. I let out a small laugh. I am incredibly turned on and she has no idea.

I begin to remove my clothes as I walk towards her. First my shirt, then my shoes, and finally my shorts. I approach her and pull the pillow from on top of her head. I can see the shock and confusion in her face when she realizes I'm half naked.

"You're not going to finish?" I ask with a seductive grin.

She bites her lip and starts blushing. She's usually so confident. I don't think I've ever seen her embarrassed before. I don't know why but it's getting me so turned on.

She lets out a groan and says "I thought you'd be home later, I knew I should have done it in the bathroom. I cant believe you caught me. I-" she was cut off when I placed a hot kiss on her lips. I released the kiss and say "I'm kind of glad I caught you. The view from the door was….WOW. You are so beautiful Calliope. It amazes me."

I can see the lust in her eyes and I can't help but pull off the sheets from her naked body, straddle her and just start kissing her. I feel her tongue swipe the bottom of my lip asking to come in. I quickly grant her tongue access. She feels so good in my mouth. I pull away for much needed air and then I start to kiss Callie's neck. I kiss up her neck until I get to her earlobe. I lick and nibble on her lobe and I can hear her let out a quiet moan. I immediately start to thrust my hips forward trying to find some kind of friction.

I move my hand down Callie's body. I move my hand lower and I can instantly feel Callie's wet folds. I dip a finger into her which made her let out a gasp, then I pulled out, I bring my fingers up to my mouth. I meet her eyes and slowly stick my fingers in my mouth.

"Mmmm Calliope, you taste you taste amazing."

She bit her lip and I lean down to her ear and whisper "Tell me what you want." She thrusts her hips upwards. "I want to make you feel good Calliope. Just tell me what you want. I need to hear it." She quickly replies "F-fingers please. I want t-to. I n-need t-to feel you in…inside of me. Make me c-come Arizona. Please."

Hearing her simply plead and say my name is all I need before I run a single finger down her body and stop right when my finger is just above her throbbing clit. "Please Ari-" Her words were cut off when I easily slid a single finger into her core. A loud moan escaped her lips. She's dripping wet from her previous 'activities'. Her velvety insides are hot and just feeling it makes me let out a small moan. "You feel so good" I whisper while slowly pumping my fingers in and out of her.

Her eyes shut when she feels me slide in a second finger. I pull my fingers in and out of her going faster and faster. I can hear her breathing become heavy just like before. Sweet moans are coming out of her mouth. Her moans turn me on so much. I start moving faster.

Her fingers are tangled in my hair. "Oh god Arizona. Yes! You…..oh mmm. Your fingers…Ahh…feel so good!" These words make me go faster. I push my fingers in as deep as they can go. I can feel her walls tighter and her muscle stiffen. With a flick of my finger I send her off the edge. Her eyes shut and her free hand clutch the sheets. "FUCK ARIZOOONNAA! YES YES AHH!" I slow down but keep my fingers inside of her riding out her orgasm. Once her body relaxes, she slowly opens her eyes.

I slide my fingers out and stick them in my mouth. I close my eyes and slowly pull my fingers out from my mouth. She tastes so good. I open my eyes and am greeted by a lazy smile. "Wow babe. That was amazing" she says. "It sounded amazing. I'm glad I got home when I did."

She looks at me with a grin and out of no where I'm on my back with my gorgeous wife on top of me. She reaches down and slides her fingers under my panties instantly feeling my wetness. I let out a small moan and she says "you're wearing way too much clothes." I simply reply with a smirk on my mouth. "Well, are you going to do something about it?"

**_Thank you for reading! Leave comments please. This is my first FanFic._**


End file.
